Stone slabs are a commonly used building material. Granite, marble, soapstone, and other quarried stones are often selected for use as countertops, tables and floors. Stone slabs may also be formed from a combination of natural and other materials that can provide improved qualities such as aesthetic characteristics, reproducibility, and stain-resistant or heat-resistant properties. Stone slabs are typically cut to a desired size and shape prior to installation.
Digital representations of stone slabs may be used to facilitate or automate slab selection and cutting. For example, digital representations of stone slabs have been used to facilitate selection of stone slab styles, colors, etc. by a customer, such as by viewing a digital representation of a stone slab style.